


Between Two Lungs

by tnnyoh



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/F, Gen, Touch-Starved, that's the ship name i'm giving them, witchdoctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Two lost souls, Alexandria Hypatia and Breanna Ashworth are both changed because of Delilah's coup, how will they pick up the pieces of themselves in the aftermath?





	Between Two Lungs

Breanna Ashworth's life was changed when Delilah abandoned her, she had fallen apart, her mind broken and her sense of self torn apart. She had done time in Coldridge, only let out due to Empress Emily Kaldwin's new program that attempts to rehabilitate the prisoners. She wasn't grateful for this though, Breanna felt very little for anything, but she felt a great deal of annoyance at the Empress.

It was Emily Kaldwin that put her in this position, if it wasn't for that wench, Delilah wouldn't have become obsessed and changed so much from the witch Breanna met all those years ago.

Breanna closed her eyes, she used to hear whispers of her other sisters, she used to feel the Void through Delilah's shared power, she had even once seen a glimpse of the Outsider's face.

Now it was empty, everything was empty. She felt like her relationship with Delilah was all a lie, the woman hadn't spoken to her after she was disconnected from the Void

She had thought she finally found a place, but now she knew she was just another lost soul in an unkind world, another broken person ignored by the world and by the Outsider.

She had built a shrine to the Outsider after Delilah's coup, she wanted to feel close to the Void again, to feel that same power Delilah had given her, why was Delilah chosen by the Outsider and Breanna ignored?

It's not as if she particularly cared for the black-eyed God, but she felt... If she could just get his attention, she could feel home again, she could find a part of herself she had lost.

It was all pointless, the Outsider did not care for her. She was part of the disgusting coup that nearly killed his new favorite little marked. Emily.

Breanna knew, of course, that the Empress was marked, she knew because Delilah knew. Breanna recalled Delilah's anger when she had found out about the Empress and her little friendship with the God of the void. She was sickened to the core. Breanna couldn't even calm her that evening.

the Outsider hated people like Breanna, she was starting to believe she would never feel a part of anything ever again.

 


End file.
